Oh, the places we'll go
by Potterheadraven
Summary: He was supposed to die. She didn't have the same opinion. So when Hermione brings him back to life, a severely depressed Severus feels in her debt. That sentiment causes him to become her chaperone during her crazy six day trip around the world. A journey of healing, laughter, adventure and a good deal of angst. Severus' POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello dear Reader who has stumbled upon my story! Thank you for reading this. But first, some guidelines.**

 **To begin, I own nothing apart from the plot.**

 **And secondly, the fic is going to be slightly darker than my previous one (go read it while you wait for me to update! It is called Secret Love (crappy title, I know…)). It will deal with the subjects of suicide and depression. If you are depressed, talk to someone. If you are suicidal, talk to someone. Life is a gift, no matter the darkness you think is everlasting. I swear to you, you are stronger than the obstacles in your way. I've been there and trust me, the only thing you need to do to leave that place is speak. Speak out, yell, scream, whisper, write. You will be heard and it will only get better from there. But break the silence. You can do it and you will.**

 **That all being said, I simply couldn't wait to post this chapter, so leave a review if you want to! It will take some time before I post again, but reviews are a very good incentive.**

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter I

Awakening

There was no other way to describe it.

Agony.

Agony in its worst form.

Agony of the mind, not of the body.

Severus wasn't sure when he had first awakened, if it was even possible to call this state awake. Time had ceased to exist. He was conscious yes, but what is to say that this consciousness was the same consciousness he'd had when he was alive? Alive and gifted with all of his senses. Oh, how he couldn't stand that he was conscious but robbed of all them. To taste, smell, touch, hear, see. What he'd do to have those gifts back, to be liberated of this torture he could feel was slowly driving him insane. Slowly? How could he even know! It might be fast for that matter; the speed of time only exists when compared, rooted, grounded. He didn't know how long this had lasted and for how long it would go on.

Was he alive?

Was he dead?

Was he in between both?

He had never pondered much about death during his living. Strange, because ever since the return of the Dark Lord, Severus had been certain of his impending doom. But now, he seemed to have all the time to think about the very concept he'd so carefully avoided before.

And he didn't know.

...

..

.

And then, when he'd really, truly, _fully_ given up hope of salvation, he heard it.

The most beautiful and ordinary sound.

A muffled voice speaking.

Undecipherable.

But there.

Filtering into his mind.

Rekindling the fire that had almost died.

And he heard it.

 _He had heard it._

The flames grew stronger.

...

..

.

The second sense that came back to him was the sense of touch.

He was wrapped up in softness.

If bliss was a cloth, this certainly was it.

He could feel but he couldn't move.

It was enough.

He'd suffered the worst.

He was patient.

...

..

.

And then, one beautiful day, he awoke.

Rapidly, but completely, the rest of him coming back in an instant of flooding relief.

He could smell, he could see!

Relief, that quickly turned to anger, to sadness and then to disgust.

He was supposed to die.

That had always been part of the deal, the unspoken agreement, the fine print at the end of his contract with life.

He was to die.

Hopefully effortlessly and painlessly, like a much-needed sleep after a long, hard day.

But Severus would accept the hard death too.

Merlin knew he deserved it.

He deserved to die.

He wanted to die.

 _Nothing was left for him now._

He had accomplished his role.

Had played his part in the play.

The final curtain had fallen.

He could drift off.

Be forgotten.

He wanted to die!

His wand. He needed his wand. He tried to move and found that it was easier than he had expected.

He briefly felt remorse for having to destroy the handy work of those who had brought him back to the other side.

Only briefly.

Darkness had surrounded him, but he knew where he was: at the Hospital wing at Hogwarts in the dead of night. For some reason, he was stark naked, with a bandage on his neck. He rose in his bed, the sheets falling away as he groped around for his wand, softly at first but then with a frenzy that could only be explained by the insane urge to end his life right then and there.

 _He needed to die._

A flick of his wrist, a murmured spell and then he had it.

The weapon of choice.

 _Arsenic._

Simple and undetectable.

A single spoonful of the white powder and he'd be gone.

The small bottle felt feather-light in his grip as he read with fascination the label, thanks to a single moonbeam that penetrated the window above his bed.

He tossed his wand next to him as he used that hand to unscrew the cork that was the only thing keeping him between life and the life he wanted.

Death.

Give me death, he whispered in the silent and still room.

Give.

Me.

 _Death._

But the hands of the famous Potion Master, those hands that had healed and killed, those hands, his hands…

 _They shook_.

No.

NO!

And for the second time that night, Severus awoke, now from a trance that would've proven fatal.

He bent over, picked up his wand, vanished the potion and laid back down.

Close his eyes and fell asleep.

He would do it.

But not here, not now.

He had to figure out who died.

He needed to say goodbye to those he considered his friends.

Two simple things and then he would disappear.

He fell asleep promising to kill himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter II

In debt

Severus was sitting in his bed when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. Since he was in the back of the room, a bit hidden away, with his curtain half pulled forward, she didn't notice his dark eyes following her as she started her check-ups on her patients.

A part of him wanted her to ignore him, wanted her soft grey eyes to miss him so he could continue to exist without anybody noticing.

But another part, a part he thought he had lost long ago, yearned for her to see, to really see, to grasp the depth of despair that had swallowed him.

 _He was drowning_.

He was drowning, his body being pulled down to the bottom. He didn't even have the strength to fight back anymore. Why fight a losing battle? Why fight for something he didn't want, didn't even deserve?

Because a man like him didn't deserve life.

Didn't deserve to live.

How could he face himself when he'd tortured and killed? How could he live when his conscience _constantly brought up those acts_ , making him relive them every time he closed his eyes? How could he live with his past?

He couldn't forget and could never forgive.

Poppy had seen him. Her gaze had fallen upon his bed and he had seen a total change in her expression when she'd notice his awakening.

'Severus!' Her cry echoed through the silent room, making the other lone patient shift. Her wide smile graced her features as she rushed towards him. She began talking, saying things about needing to summon Minerva and how she was thought he might never wake but her words were lost on him as his mind wandered. He contemplated how, in his madness of the night before, how he'd been so incredibly selfish, so selfish that he chose _arsenic_ above all other poisons. His reasons had been purely self-destructive: arsenic poisoning was known to cause great pain and convulsions that would eventually lead to a coma and death. The poison being very hard to trace and relatively fast acting if taken in the correct dose, Severus had planned the perfect death. He had tortured others to death, it was only fitting for him to suffer also.

Nevertheless, Severus wondered how he'd never thought of the suffering Poppy would've gone through by that choice.

…

..

.

'All I can say, Severus, is that I am so sorry that I ever doubted you. We all are, all the Hogwarts personnel and all the students. Every day since the end of the battle, people have been asking me left and right about your recovery. They want to thank you, Severus.' Minerva looked down as she subtly wiped a tear that had appeared in her right eye, piercing through the stern appearance the Headmistress usually favored.

'How much do they know?' His voice was weak from not being used for so long. He was still in the Hospital wing and had been talking to Minerva ever since Poppy had summoned her around an hour ago. He'd learned about the deaths, the aftermath of the war, the still slightly unstable ministry and the reconstruction of Hogwarts.

He'd been in a coma for roughly two months.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. 'About you and Lily?' Severus nodded.

'Not much by the looks of it. Harry didn't tell them the full story. I know us closest to him have been informed, but the general public doesn't know. It wasn't up to the boy to divulge the truth and I fully agree. He wants to see you, you know.' She was staring at him again, giving him the same look she gave younger misbehaving students as she handed out their punishments, daring them to refuse so she could put them back in their place with a well thought out argument.

'I suspected that he'd come finding me, sooner or later. When you leave, tell him to come. I'd rather have it over quickly.' Severus tried to make his demeanor nonchalant and relaxed, but in reality, he was nervous. He wasn't sure he could face the boy now that he'd witnessed his memories. He shifted in his bed, readjusting the pillow behind his back.

'Harry isn't the only one who wants to see you. You also owe Hermione some of your time. More that some of your time, really!' Seeing Severus bemused expression, Minerva stopped and blinked a few times before continuing. 'Now Severus, didn't Poppy explain to you how you ever managed to survive?' Severus shook his head. Truth be told, he hadn't given his survival much thought. He hadn't wanted it, why would he think of it?

'Merlin! Well, in that case, you better be told. It was after Voldemort's death,' Severus noted that she said the name without hesitating and felt pride for the taut witch in front of him, 'and everyone was gathered around the wounded, trying to help in any way they could. Suddenly, Hermione was there, levitating your limp body, trying to get through the crowd so she could lie you down. But someone said your name and then people were shouting, yelling at the poor girl, demanding to know why she had brought you there. She was trying to speak over the ruckus when a spell shot out but was deflected by Weasley who screamed to all of them to shut it. Then, Potter made his way through to tell everyone the truth about your allegiance to the Light. Nobody believed it at first and I must say, I was quite taken aback by the look on Hermione's face. Even though I questioned her, to this day, I do not believe she knew of your loyalty to Albus before she went to get you.' Minerva ended her speech rather abruptly, leaving Severus to ponder the gravity of the information she had delivered to him.

The Gryffindor Princess, the little aggravating know-it-all, the buck-toothed menace had saved him while still believing he was an evil Death Eater.

Well, he was evil and he had been a Death Eater, but that was all beside the point, he reasoned with the voice in his mind. She had saved him.

And now he owed her.

Oh _for fuck's sake_.

 _He owed her._

'Thank you, Minerva. Tell Potter to come as soon as possible.' If the Headmistress was surprised by Severus' quick dismissal, she didn't let on. She rose from her chair, vanished it and seemed to hesitate slightly before staring directly into his eyes and repeating the same sentence.

'I am truly sorry Severus. I hope you can one day forgive me for doubting you.' Giving a curt nod, she turned to leave, but not before Severus said softly: 'You are already forgiven, Minerva.'

He watched her posture soften as she left.

At least he'd done some good that morning.

But that didn't matter, because he was stuck, he couldn't leave quietly, disappear like he wanted to, without repaying his debt to the girl.

Why on Earth had she decided to save him? Why couldn't she let him bleed out as Nagini's venom crept through his body? Why oh why did she bring him back when he was never supposed to survive the war at all?

Severus swore a few times under his breath but stopped short when he saw the matron approaching.

'Poppy, how exactly did you manage to save me?' He asked as she busied herself with a spell that checked his vitals.

'Now that, Severus, was a completely different matter altogether. You and Miss Brown over here have been, by far, the most scarred by the battle.' Severus tilted his head sideways to catch a glimpse of the bed on the opposite side of the room. The curtains were drawn so he couldn't see the figure, but he now knew the body's identity.

Poppy continued to talk. 'When Hermione brought you back to the castle, she had already administered a blood-replenishing potion and had wrapped the wound on your neck with a part of her shirt. She had also given you a bezoar to counter the effect of the snake's venom.' The mediwitch shivered slightly at the mention of Nagini. 'Then, you were administered a blood-replenishing potion every hour for two weeks straight and a bezoar once a day. Your wounds had to be clean regularly too, but not so fast as the venom stopped them from closing. The real reason you survived, though, was thanks to Fawkes' tears. The bird arrived on Hermione's shoulder as she brought you up here and dropped a few of them straight in your mouth. It was quite spectacular to see, really. Then, he took off and no one has seen him since.' Poppy paused, nodding approvingly at the results of her incantations, that showed Severus to be healthy, albeit still a bit weak. 'I trusted Hermione with some of those tasks when I felt you were on a road to recovery. Nevertheless, she was with you every step of that journey. You owe her your life, my dear.'

'So everyone keeps saying' Severus scowled, not approving of Poppy's term of endearment.

'No, I'm serious Severus.' Poppy stopped her wand waving to glare at him. 'Had she taken ten more minutes to find you, you would've been gone.' And with that, she left to care for her other patient.

…

..

.

Potter came sooner than he'd expected.

The boy knocked and was let in by Poppy. He talked to her in a hushed whisper for a few seconds before carefully approaching Severus. He stopped at around two feet from Severus' bed and cleared his throat.

'Professor.'

No, Severus thought, no longer a boy. This was a man standing in front of him, a man that had gone through enough for a lifetime.

Severus nodded.

'Potter.'

The two men stared at each other in a sort of respectful silence, each one thinking of the other's part in the war. Unsurprisingly, it was Potter who broke the moment.

'I just wanted to thank you, sir.' Severus didn't let any emotion cross his features. 'I never knew and if I had… well…' He seemed to hesitate, seemed in a row with himself. 'Well if I had known, I would have never said the things I did on the night you killed Dumbledore.'

Silence.

Severus had a sudden flashback. Shouts of ' _Coward_!' echoed in his head as he fought to quiet the voice that brought back the emotions linked to that one fateful night.

 _Murderer._

Potter cleared his throat.

'I'm sorry you had to go through all that.'

Silence.

'And I know that I can't ask anything from you anymore, but I was hoping, maybe someday, we could be, well… _friends_.'

The war had changed Potter, Severus thought again. He stared up at the man, the warrior, the winner, who had just passed his hand through his hair, in a gesture that called up memories of James Potter, but without the arrogance, the need for attention.

Silence.

'Thank you.' Potter said those last words with a quiet reverence.

He was leaving when Severus finally spoke.

'Potter' he called out, his voice eerily calm. 'Don't carry the weight of the deaths during the war on your shoulders.' Harry's eyes were fixed on his, his body taut. 'Whatever you might think, it wasn't your fault.' Harry opened his mouth to speak, then looked down as he closed it. Raising his head, he nodded to Severus before leaving.

At least he'd done some good that morning.

...

..

.

 **Author's note** : Chapter two, some dialogue, some intrigue, some emotions, what did you all think? Let me know! Oh and my Severus will swear, nothing too harsh, just some fucks here and there. You will start to see some Severus-Hermione interaction in the next chapter!

Thank you to all who are following this story!

And now, to my reviewers:

 **duj:** Yes you remember correctly! But now you see why I chose arsenic :) still, damn congrats for picking that up! I wasn't expecting anybody to realize that!

 **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover:** Thank you so much!

 **Sassyluv:** I'm really glad that my short introduction managed to help you in some way! If ever you need anything, don't hesitate :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning: This chapter will briefly touch the subjects of cutting and self-harm.**

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter III

First meeting

It had been three days now and Severus still hadn't seen the one person he'd been dreading meet. He'd seen Potter (again), Minerva, Flitwick, Pomona and a few students here and there that had chosen between either scared, hurried glances or long intense gazes. Hell, he'd even seen _Weasley_. The sight had saddened him, for Poppy had told him of the fate of his older brother and Severus could see the effect of the loss etched across Ronald's features. The man had cast a sideways look to his former Professor before sitting down and spending some time at Miss Brown's bedside. He'd talked to the body lying there and from Severus' range of hearing, he had understood some dialogue of unimportant nature: details of his day, the temperature outside, benign information about their common friends.

Not that he had been purposely listening, though. It was increasingly hard to not be bored during his hours in the Hospital wing, so Severus slept, did some exercises in his bed to awaken his muscles, conversed with the few fellow teachers that stopped by and thought.

He wondered why she hadn't come.

With the snippets of information Poppy had offered him during the times she checked up on his state, he learned a lot about the woman.

To start off, Poppy had been minimizing Miss Granger's role in his recovery. When she told him of the extent of her implication, Severus had realized that he owed the girl much more than he was willing to give.

She had taken care of him during the sixty some days of his coma. The first two weeks had been brutal, with death still on everyone's mind and countless wizards hurt. Poppy had been overwhelmed and Granger had, unsurprisingly, volunteered. She had spent sleepless nights by his bedside, administering the blood-replenishing potion and the spells necessary to keep the wounds on his neck clean while they slowly closed.

And now, she'd been absent for the first three days that he was awake.

When he mentioned that fact to Poppy after she had praised the girl for her hard work, the look on the matron's face had almost frozen him on the spot.

'That girl has been through enough Severus. Give her a break. You owe her at least that.' She had said through gritted teeth.

He'd immediately felt like a total bastard, which the voice in his head grasped onto eagerly.

It had been hard, with so many hours filled with nothingness, to not think about himself.

After every conversation, every little look, he was bombarded by criticism.

 _Sneering at the young girl, really Severus, no wonder students hesitate to talk to you._

 _Did you need to snap at Flitwick? The poor man had only been kind when suggesting that he could bring you some books._

 _Bastard._

 _Cold._

 _Cruel._

 _Bastard._

Even though Severus was used to these thoughts, they'd been his sole companions for every single hour of every single day since the Second Wizarding war had started, they still cut him like the scars that danced across his back, his chest, his wrists.

Oh yes, Severus Snape was no stranger to self-harm.

His teenage years had been full of it.

But he had stopped when Lily had died, for that had been the first time he had found purpose in his life, a direction for his existence.

He had been so lost back then and cutting had been a brief way to free himself.

Once he'd realized the extent of the damage he could cause, after almost passing out from loss of blood, in the cold room he'd found during his solitary hours of exploration in the halls of Hogwarts, he'd stopped.

And he'd never taken a blade to his skin again.

…

..

.

'Professor.'

Severus opened his eyes to see which creature beheld that beautiful voice and was shocked to see her for the first time since the night in the Shrieking Shack.

Blinking twice slowly, he caught his first real look at the girl.

The initial thought that popped into his head was that the war had aged her.

Still, details of her person were almost the same as they had been the year before, before all the fighting, the deaths, _the war_.

Her hair was tied in a ridiculous bun that teetered high on her head, seemingly defying gravity, curls escaping here and there. He was greeted with the same soft skin, the same small upturned nose, and the pink lips.

Not that he had ever taken special notice to her appearance, but seeing her from this close, for she was a mere two feet away from his face, made him notice details he'd subconsciously noted.

The first smile she gave him was so sincere if you only concentrated on her delicate mouth.

Her eyes were another matter altogether.

That was what made Severus say she'd aged.

She had the eyes of one who'd seen too much, who'd lived too much, who'd lost too much.

Soft and warm brown eyes that told tales of unimaginable suffering.

He'd seen eyes like that before.

Weasley.

Potter.

Albus.

 _Himself._

But what was so poignant about her eyes were how the dragged up memories of his mother.

His mother who had protected him until she couldn't anymore. His mother who had shielded him from Tobias, his father.

 _His father._

Severus blinked and unclenched his fists. He pushed himself upright, not taking his eyes of the woman.

 _Not now._

'Miss Granger.' His voice was clear and calm, in no way betraying the turmoil he'd just been through.

'How are you?' Her response was timid, unsteady.

He raised an eyebrow. 'As fine as I can be, confined to this bed.' As he said that, she drew closer and Severus realized she was holding two books in her left hand. She smiled slightly as he spoke, before sitting down slowly on his bed. He felt it dip slightly from her weight and felt the heat of her body pressing against his left leg. He shifted so that there was no more contact. Something about it felt uncomfortable. If she noticed, she didn't let on, choosing instead to tuck an errant curl behind her ear before speaking in a very matter-of-fact tone. 'I was expecting that, so I brought you some books.' She outstretched her hand holding them and Severus didn't hesitate before grabbing them. Nevertheless, he continued to stare at her, completely ignoring the comforting weight of the volumes that were now resting on his lap.

'I wasn't sure what kind of books you read, so I settled for some Potion's essays I had found interesting and thought you might like.'

 _Now,_ thought Severus, _this is interesting._

Whereas before, Granger had been a pain, constantly seeking his approval in any shape or form, that one comment proved that she had matured. Her detached way of suggesting the type of books she had brought him, showed how she was ready for his criticism.

So he gave it to her.

He looked down at the two volumes and quickly read the titles.

'I've read both already. Really, Granger, I thought you would be a little more original than to bring Potion textbooks to your Potion's professor.'

'Ex-Professor,' she corrected, unfazed. 'And in that case, I shall take them back.' She outstretched a hand and waited, head cocked to one side.

Severus scowled and turned to put the books on his bedside table, next to a lone box of kleenexes and some pain medication.

He turned to see her smug face and responded: 'I shall keep them for the time being, until I find something more suitable to read.' He wanted to make her feel useless like her action had been in vain, but she was too smart for his arrogant ways. She smirked before replying.

'Oh no, Professor, I intend to have you out of here within the week. You shall not have very much time to read for the next few days.' She waited for a reaction before standing up and stepping towards him. 'We shall see if you are able to stand up.' Not waiting for his approval, she yanked the covers off of him, exposing his soft white hospital pajamas. She then stood back, leaning on to the side with her arms crossed as she raised her head.

'Up.' She commanded, pursing her lips.

Severus scowled again before slipping his legs to the left and off the bed. Sitting up, he took a deep breath then stood slowly. He was pleased when he managed to tower over her without swaying.

'You are enjoying this a bit too much, Granger.' He said scathingly, looking down at her. 'Really, seeing your old Potion's master in this state must be gossip you can't wait to share among the dimwits you call friends.'

The words hadn't left his mouth before the voice screamed _Asshole_!

'Wrong again, Professor.' She said smoothly, as she stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his back, holding him steady. 'I am bound by a confidentiality oath and would never call you _old_.' But when she looked up at him again, he could only sense a chuckle on the tip of her tongue. Gesturing backward with her head to indicate that he should wrap his left arm around his shoulder she said. 'Let's see how well you can walk.'

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Severus draped his arm around her shoulder, a movement that caused Granger to move closer.

His whole body immediately tensed at such an intimate position. He could feel every spot their bodies touched and admitted briefly that the heat of her frame was not unwelcome.

 _What a sorry sight I must be_ , he thought bitterly, _tensing at the mere clinical contact with a woman._

He brushed that thought out of his mind and concentrated on taking steps. He walked to the door and back to his bed, slowly, all the while missing the way he used to stride around, cloak billowing. It had taken a few months to master that walk but it had been worth it.

Severus didn't let himself enjoy much in his life, he didn't deserve to enjoy anything, _really_ , but he let himself the small pleasure of a walk that inspired fear and respect.

As they passed by Miss Brown's area, Granger took upon herself to start up some small talk, which made Severus let out an audible sigh.

'Lavender over there still hasn't recovered. Ron comes to see her sometimes. I think he feels bad for the way they ended their relationship in the sixth year, so he tries to keep her company. Not that she would notice, she still is under heavy sedatives until her internal wounds heal. Becoming a werewolf isn't an easy process on the body and…' She trailed off, seemingly observing that she had been babbling. They reached the side of his bed and he sat down, putting his feet back up and wandlessly spelling the sheets to cover him again.

Suddenly, he was flooded with anger to this woman, staring down at him, that was responsible for his life, that made his death so much more complicated.

He owed her.

And he felt so much hate towards her for that.

Without her, he'd be gone, he would have died a hero, died a quiet death. Not that he wanted to die a hero.

 _He wasn't a hero._

How could you call someone who'd killed a hero?

His soul was so ripped by the violence he'd witnessed in silence and the violence he'd instigated.

His soul had been ripped three times, by three different murders.

 _A scream, red hair, a deep voice saying his name, the lightning in the tower…_

'Why did you save me?' Cold, calculating and direct.

Granger flinched at the sound of his voice, his unforgiving voice.

She looked into his dark eyes, Severus knowing she'd only see anger in them. She bit her lip, crossed then uncrossed her arms before opening her mouth.

'I owed you.'

Her gaze showed a strong woman certain of her action, of her reason behind her action.

He could break that woman.

And so he did.

'Idiot girl,' he hissed in his most cruel voice that spoke of the anger he felt coursing through his veins. 'Now, _I owe you_.' He spoke each word in a cutting manner as he leaned towards her.

His sentence echoed in the room as they stood there, locked in a staring match.

Granger blinked first as she let emotions cross her features.

Shock.

Then anger.

'And I thought you could change.'

She turned, but not before giving Severus a look that spoke more words than her mouth ever could.

 _A look of heartbreak_.

…

..

.

 **Author's note:** Hello hello! What did you guys think of their first meeting? Let me know pleaseeeeee! I got no reviews for the last chapter, but I would really really appreciate some for this one! Nevertheless, thank you to all those who followed the story!

I'm looking forward to reading your reviews ;)

Raven


	4. Chapter 4

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter IV

Solution

Granger left and Severus felt empty. The sort of empty that consumes you whole, leaving you tired and sad. And so Severus closed his eyes to sleep. A dreamless sleep, for once.

The next day, she was back, at the crack of dawn.

She came in, dressed in an old blue t-shirt and jeans and walked briskly to his bed, holding a plate with some food. Since they were the only ones in the room, except for Miss Brown in her comatose state, Granger didn't take any care to whisper.

'I brought you some breakfast.' That was it, no introduction, no exchange of pleasantries or small talk. Direct and to the point. Nevertheless, Severus couldn't detect any anger left over from yesterday's fiasco. Nodding to her, he took the plate and started onhis breakfast. She had brought him two slices of toast with peanut butter and some apple slices. While he ate, very slowly as he'd been doing the last few days since his stomach was still getting used to solid food, Granger busied herself around the room. His cold eyes followed her smoothly, analyzing her every move. She went to check-up on Miss Brown, performing some basic diagnostic spells and tucking the covers snugly around the body. Then, she proceeded to the medication pantry and was in there for quite some time before she emerged, holding a glass. She came back to his bed and offered him the glass.

'Drink.' She didn't explain because she didn't need to: Severus had been drinking the same concoction for the past days, a mixture of medicinal herbs and healing potions. Conjuring a chair, Granger sat as she watched him swallow the drink in one smooth gulp. Dabbing at his mouth with a napkin in precise quick strokes, Severus fixed the woman with his hard gaze.

She gazed back equally, unaffected.

This lasted for roughly six seconds before Granger sighed and looked up. She then gestured to his unfinished breakfast.

'Eat up, then we'll walk.' She rose and left, heading for the medication pantry again.

Severus ate, mind devoid of thought as he concentrated on the food. He'd forgotten how tasty a ripe apple could be and marveled for a second in that small pleasure. Then he scowled. He shouldn't be eating.

One of the first things he'd noticed during the morning that after his awakening, was how much weight he'd gained. An observer would still describe him as thin but to Severus, he felt too healthy. He had gotten used to his skin being translucent from lack of nutrients and sunlight, gotten used to being very underweight. His body during that war had slimmed out to a point that he had even lost most of his muscle mass. Luckily, a wizard took his strength elsewhere than food intake, because otherwise, Severus wouldn't have been able to perform the simplest of spells. During the war, Severus had punished himself each time one of his fellow teachers had punished a student. The Dark Lord had sent in Death Eaters to keep Severus company and to teach the students the Dark Arts. The Carrows had been merciless with their torture of the students. Severus had tried to spare the young but couldn't do the same with the fifth, sixth and seventh years without raising suspicion. And so he deprived himself of food, eating only the bare minimum to function. He'd grown used to the constant pang of hunger, a pain that never seemed to fade, and the effects that came with being underfed. Consequently, he'd lost so much weight that at the dawn of the Final Battle his body resembled one of a corpse.

Granger was back. She came to the left side of his bed and waited, arms crossed. Severus took off his covers and rose steadily. His bare feet felt rather cold against the Infirmary's stone floors and he briefly wished for a pair of soft woolen socks.

'You need socks.' Granger said and with a flourish of her wand, they appeared on his feet.

 _Green and silver woolen socks._

Severus didn't say anything about the choice of colors but he knew, by the quirk in her small smile, that she'd chosen those two for him. He scowled.

And so they went around the room, her holding him steady and him trying to forget the embarrassment. They repeated the exercise two other times that day, once at lunch and once before dinner, increasing the distance each time. They did that for two more days until Severus was able to walk fully on his own. During that time, they only exchanged short sentences that concerned the task at hand.

By the second day that Severus was able to walk on his own, he was allowed to take a bath. Not a shower, for Granger still hadn't taken off the bandage on his neck. Severus scrubbed himself clean in the warm waters of the tub. Having put a water repellent spell on the bandage on his neck, Severus then took the time to wash his hair. He got out of the tub, dried himself and then glanced quickly at the mirror hanging in the bathroom. He was greeted by the all too familiar portrait. He didn't look at himself again as he changed into the robes Granger had brought him.

He felt refreshed and ready when he re-entered the Infirmary. He sat on the chair next to his bed and waited for her to come, legs crossed and looking very relaxed.

Granger came and asked him to lie down so she could take off the bandage. She did just that in a meticulous fashion, leaving no margin for error. Severus didn't take his eyes off her face, a face that showed her every emotion, during the whole process. Once she was done, she handed Severus a mirror and stood back.

He rose in his bed, took one look at his neck and set the mirror down.

'It healed remarkably well, considering it was Nagini's doing.' Granger had started to speak and so Severus looked up at her. 'Honestly, it came out better than I thought and it really isn't that noticeable.'

'Not that noticeable? Granger, spare me your attempts to defuse the situation.' She was right, though. It wasn't at all grotesque like some other scars Severus had on his body. It was slightly pinkish from the newly healed skin and quite smooth. It was rather long, though, starting at the base of his chin to just above the hollow of his left collarbone.

Even so, Severus didn't really care. Another scar on a corpse wasn't very important. Not that anyone would ever find his body, anyways.

Granger spoke up again. 'No, I'm serious. It doesn't show and even if it did, it adds character.' Severus raised an eyebrow, confused. The woman blushed.

'Well, it does! It an excellent conversation starter, you can invent any story you want to the fool that points it out and it will also ward off people because it makes you more…' Here, she hesitated, biting her lip as a wide grin tore across her features. Severus couldn't help it. Her good mood at the reveal of his new scar was contagious.

'Granger...' He said, careful not to let any curiosity show in his tone.

'Make you more Snape.' Here, Severus raised his eyebrow even more. 'Yes, more dark, dangerous, imposing. More Snape.' She moved forward to sit on his bedside as she said this, head tilted to one side as if lost in thought. 'Plus, it's not like many will see, since you always hide your neck with you black collar.' At that she reached out to touch his neck, her whole body moving forward in the process so that their chests were rather close. When Severus felt the feather-light touch of her fingertips on his neck, he flinched. She flinched too, seconds after him, her arm jerking back as her face lost the look of serenity it had harbored. An uneasy silence befell them, both consumed in their own thoughts while they remained engaged in a staring battle.

Once again, Granger broke the silence.

'What shall you do once you are out of here?' She asked, her eyes not leaving his. Severus began readjusting the pillow behind his back as he answered.

'I plan on traveling before setting up a potion shop somewhere quiet.'

 _Lies._

'Oh! I plan on traveling soon also!' Granger seemed all too happy about Severus' plan. 'A few weeks sabbatical, so to say, before I come back to finish my seventh year.' Severus continued to stare at the woman, not quite sure why she was telling him this and why he was still listening. 'I talked to Minerva about it and-' Severus was surprised when she used the Headmistress' first name and cocked his head to the side. She blushed delicately before continuing. 'She thinks my trip is a good idea but she wants me to be chaperoned.' This made sense: there was still a good number of Death Eaters about and she'd be a prime target.

Severus was about to quiet Granger, with a well-placed comment illustrating how much he couldn't care less of her plans after she was done taking care of him, when it dawned on him.

 _Minerva thought it would be a good idea for her to have a chaperone._

Annoying, meddling Minerva who had then obviously declined the girl's invite for she was too busy.

Minerva who reminded him every single time they saw each other that he owed Granger.

Oh for fuck's sake.

 _He owed her._

'I'll go.'

The look on Granger's face was priceless. Severus would have chuckled if it hadn't been for the enormous feeling of dread that hit him. Still in shock, she opened her mouth and closed it several times.

'Are you sure?' Surprisingly enough, she didn't fight him. That was unexpected. Severus was certain she didn't want his company either.

'Yes, Miss Granger. I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't been certain.' Dumb, predictable question gets a predictable answer.

Then, the woman began talking and Severus chose to tune her out. If he was to be chained to her for the time of this trip, he'd arrange for it to be as short as possible.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be that bad._

But Severus owed her and there was no way he would die before paying her back. Even if paying her back included spending time, even traveling, with the Know-it-all.

She hadn't stopped talking and Severus was already fed up with the chit.

'For seven days only.' That stopped her rambling. She was about to respond when he held up a hand, effectively silencing her. 'Fine then, six days.'

'Oh no, please sir, that isn't enough-'

'No Granger. Six days is my final offer. Now, leave me.' And he turned away, pulling up the covers and closing his eyes.

He heard the shuffle of the chair as she rose, felt her pause, then heard the quiet steps that indicated she was leaving.

 _Well, fuck._

…

..

.

 **Author's note:** So now he's going on a trip with her! What do you guys think? I know it's not incredibly believable but bear with me ;) Ahhh I have so many fun stuff planned! But before all that, reviews, please!

 **purplehedgehog13:** Thank you! And yes, Hermione is a strong woman now :)

 **RhodaBush:** Here you go ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter V

Preparations

She waltzed in, humming an unrecognizable tune. A plain outfit, as per usual, but this time her hair was down. Severus really didn't know why he noticed that detail, it was benign and unimportant. Yet he noticed the way her golden brown curls seem to shine brighter in the Hospital wing light and how soft they looked.

He absentmindedly passed his hand through his hair as she walked towards him.

'Granger,' he greeted coolly.

'Snape,' she responded.

 _Oh no she didn't._

'It's sir, professor or Master to you, Granger,' he said, putting her back in her place.

'Master?' She asked, standing close to the edge of his bed while performing the basic diagnostic spells that had become a sort of ritual for both of them.

'It's the proper term when addressing a Potion's master. A bit archaic I grant you though.'

'It is, and I'm sorry, but I will not be calling anybody ''Master'' anytime soon.'

A tense silence followed that statement. Black eyes locked on doe-brown and the girl bit her lip.

'Sorry sir, I didn't mean it like that.'

Severus didn't say anything. He didn't feel the need to fill the void with words. Unlike Granger, it seemed.

'Well, I simply can't call you Professor anymore, since you aren't in that position of authority now.' She chuckled slightly as she took in their situation. She was definitely the one in the position of authority here. 'And sir feels too formal…'

'Too formal? What exactly are you playing at Granger?' He had an inkling as to the direction the conversation might be heading towards and wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

She sat down on the side of his bed and leaned towards him. 'May I?' She asked briskly pointing at his neck. 'Answer my question Granger.' Severus demanded, tilting his head to the side to give her clear access to his neck.

'Well, since we are to travel together, I thought it a bit strange for me to call you sir or professor...' She said avoiding his eyes as she cast a complicated spell on his scar.

'Strange or not, it conveys a certain level of intimacy that isn't appropriate in a student-teacher relationship.' Severus' voice curled involuntarily around the words _intimacy_ and _relationship_ and Granger picked up on the subtlety. She glanced up at him as she waved her wand.

'Accio Abeo paste.' The said potion flew into her hand from the Infirmary's stock of potions. Granger scooted closer to him on the bed so that her left thigh was in contact with his', making the bed squeak. She looked down as she opened the container, her hair falling forward to obscure a part of her cheek. Scooping a generous portion of the paste, she glanced upwards and leaned closer to his face. His eyes never left her features as she slowly and softly massaged the paste into his neck. She didn't look up, keeping her eyes fixed on his scar. He stared at the strand of her hair that she hadn't thought to tuck in, realizing that in mere days they'd be out, exploring the world together.

Granger finished her job, leaned backward and closed the jar. She still had some paste on her fingers, so with one hand, she raised her sleeve to expose her forearm.

 _Mudblood._

The scar was so prominent, it seemed to have been carved in the day before. She rubbed in the paste quickly, then drew the sleeve down and looked up.

'It's cursed to look like that forever,' she said, while nervously crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. 'And, as I said before, we aren't in a student-teacher relationship anymore.'

'Obviously not, because when you were a student, you'd never have thought about stealing my recipes from my private potion textbooks.' He snapped at her. Abeo paste was his invention, one of the many that he hadn't commercialized yet, so there was no other way for her to know about it, other than by snooping. 'But of course, I'm forgetting! Granger was above private property even when she was a student.' If she opened her mouth in protest after the first slight, she then blushed after the second.

'I'm sorry for stealing those ingredients in my second year, I'll pay you back!' She said, finally putting the strand of hair behind her ear. 'But for the paste, it was necessary. I'm sorry but I had to.' She didn't add on that it was as much for him than for her, even though the paste could only erase scars that weren't cursed. In both their cases, the scars would remain.

'Granger, if I wanted payment for those ingredients, you would have received a Howler a long time ago.' Severus' annoyance at the girl vanished as he saw her nod and smile slightly. Then, she bit her lip and uncrossed her arms.

'Speaking of payment, we need to establish some guidelines for the trip.'

Of course, the bloody sodden trip. Severus grimaced and exhaled, motioning to her to spit it out. 'Quickly Granger, I'm eager to leave this place.'

The girl smiled before starting. 'Well, being Hermione Granger does have its advantages. First of all, I've managed to get a free Portkey license that allows me to chose any location around the globe and to travel there at any given time. The Portkey stays the same for the whole trip, so I chose to take my necklace since I knew I'd never lose it.' She then reached to her neck, where a single white pearl dangled from a short gold chain. She played with it as she continued. 'Then, I managed to find reasonably priced hotels and activities. The hard part was the currencies. In the end, I took out a certain amount of money per country that gave me enough leeway in case of emergencies.'

'Where are we traveling to, Granger?' He had almost forgotten about that detail, too transfixed with the idea of having to spend six days straight with this woman.

Granger then grinned and rose her hand to cover a part of her mouth.

'It's a secret.' Her eyes danced with this confession and she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling even more. 'And since I'm not telling you where we are going, I thought you could cover some of the food expenses instead, since you don't get to choose the activities.'

Severus stared at her.

'The trip won't cost all that much because our transport was arranged freely through the Ministry. Plus, I owed you quite a lot for the stolen ingredients, so in the end we won't be owing each other any money. Is that okay?' Suddenly, she looked nervous, as if she was scared he'd say no to her meticulous planning.

'I suppose so.' Severus didn't add on. He couldn't complain, he was getting a good deal. Even if he was being dragged into the trip without knowing anything.

'Brilliant!' Granger got off the bed. 'We'll leave tomorrow night, we'll stay the night in our first location then start the journey in the morning. Oh! I almost forgot! I also managed to get us some pills that erase the effects of the time zones.'

Severus nodded. 'I see you've thought of everything,' he murmured sarcastically. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving this place.' And he rose before his eyes, taking his wand that was lying on his bedside table in the process. When he stood, they were very close together but Severus didn't move. Instead, while his eyes were locked on hers, he took his wand and transfigured his childish blue pajamas into his signature black robes in one sharp flourish. Granger eyes fluttered softly but she kept staring up at him. Severus leaned in towards her and tilted his face, as he spoke slowly.

'Until tomorrow night then, _Hermione_.'

And then he was gone, robes swirling behind him, not looking back.

One thing he did notice though, was that _the voice_ had remained silent during their whole interaction.

…

..

.

She knocked on his door at precisely eleven o'clock.

Severus opened the door to a bright-eyed Granger who was carrying a suitcase.

'Good evening Hermione,' Severus said, looking down at her.

'Good evening,' she replied. Funny that she was the one to suggest they call each other by their first names, but she still hadn't pronounced his. Not even earlier that day when she had crossed him in the hall and had advised him to pack a suitcase as to not arise suspicion from the muggles.

'Are you ready?' she asked excitedly as he turned to get his suitcase.

'Of course,' he replied neutrally, advancing. She moved out of his door frame as he exited his rooms and warded them.

Together, they left the castle that was surprisingly empty for that hour. Severus had spent the day in his rooms, packing and generally avoiding the outdoor world at all costs. He wasn't ready to face it all yet. The grateful stares he'd received as he had walked back to his chambers the day before had bothered him immensely. He didn't deserve those looks.

He preferred when people would stare at him in anger and disgust.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts.

They had reached the exterior of the castle's borders. A cool summer breeze felt heavenly against his skin that hadn't felt the elements for two months. Severus breathed in deeply, rejoicing in the smell of the fresh air. It smelled of trepidation, excitement and the unknown.

Severus glanced at her. She licked her lips and advanced towards him until they were merely a few inches away. For one insane moment, Severus thought she was going to close the distance between them and brush her lips against his cheek.

'The Portkey,' she said softly, raising her hand to grasp her pearl necklace pulling it away from her neck. Severus blinked and rose his own hand too. Never breaking eye contact, he softly touched the white gem. His fingers brushed against hers as he closed his eyes.

After about ten seconds of a sickening spinning sensation, Severus found himself in a darkly lit alleyway. He let go of Granger's necklace as he turned to her.

'Where are we?' he asked, moving out of the alley.

'Chefchaouen, in Morocco!' Granger exclaimed. She rushed forward too, her suitcase making a great deal of sound on the uneven pavement floor. 'Our hotel is right next door. It's about around ten o'clock here so we will check-in then go straight to bed. We are getting up early tomorrow.'

They emerged into a relaxed street, with a few people walking by. Severus was immediately taken aback by the color of almost all the buildings. They were all a soft shade of blue. The air smelled sweet and Severus inhaled deeply for the second time that evening. He felt very relaxed all of a sudden, as if nothing could get to him in this sea of blue, in this city that reminded him of the freedom of the skies.

'Over here!' Granger was in front of a three-story blue house. They entered and Granger did all the talking as Severus looked out of the window. Before he knew it, he was hauling his suitcase up a set of tight stairs to the second floor. The hotel manager gave Granger a set of keys and then nodded to them in a welcoming manner.

'Thank you,' Severus said to the man as he left. Granger turned the key in the lock then pushed open the door. Inside, there was a reasonably sized room with two single beds.

'Which one do you want?' Granger asked as she set the keys on the table and took off her light sweater. Severus eyed both beds before pointing to the one next to the window.

'That one.'

'Alright!' Granger smiled. Her good mood was almost getting to Severus. 'But I think I'll just-' And then the woman waved her wand and a curtain appeared, separating the room into two. 'So that we have a bit of privacy,' she said looking at him.

Severus waved his wand, casting a silencing spell on both sides of the room.

'That should be enough. Start with the bathroom, will you?' That might turn into a problem, Severus thought.

'Okay, I won't be long.'

Severus rolled his suitcase into his portion of the room and shut the curtains. He then went up to the window and opened it. He didn't have an amazing view, but it was enough. This whole start of the trip felt like a whirlwind but he didn't mind.

He didn't mind it at all.

He was quite happy that night, happier than he had been in a long time.

…

..

.

The next morning, Severus woke up fully dressed. He had fallen asleep last night without saying goodnight to Granger or using the bathroom.

But he needed to use the bathroom now.

Rising, he strode over to the curtain and wrenched it open, not caring if he woke Granger or not. Taking care not to glance towards her bed, he walked briskly towards the bathroom and was about to open the closed door when he became distinctly aware of the sound of rushing water and a soft voice singing inside.

 _Well fuck._

Severus waited a split second before knocking sharply on the door three times.

'Granger, I need to use the restroom.' He said loudly, one hand on the handle.

There was a muffled curse from inside before Granger responded.

'Uh, I've just put shampoo in my hair, I won't take long!'

That wouldn't do.

'No Granger, I need to get in there, _now_.' And without waiting for her permission and praying that the shower curtains weren't transparent, Severus turned the handle.

Right away, he was hit with lots of hot steam and the strong smell of lavender shampoo. Leaving the door open, Severus advanced to the toilet. He glanced at the mirror as he walked, thanking Merlin that the curtains were a plain white.

'Professor?' Granger's voice was nervous as Severus undid his belt and pushed down his trousers and briefs. He sat on the toilet, not able to piss standing up with Granger under the shower next to him. 'Don't call me Professor and keep singing,' Severus snapped, unable to hold it in any longer.

This whole situation was total and utter lunacy.

Granger hesitantly started to sing again but her voice was lost on Severus. Once he was done, he rose, flushed and belted himself back up. He turned to the sink, thinking it would be even more awkward if he didn't wash his hands when Granger's singing was interrupted by a shriek.

'COLD!'

Before he knew what was happening, a body seemed to fall on the shower curtains, ripping them off their hooks. The next moment, Granger crashed into him, shower curtain in her hand. Instinctively, he caught her, his calloused hands around her body, left hand holding her neck, the right one holding her back.

 _Her very naked back._

There she was, pressed into him, soaked, her hair full of soap that was running down her back and down her front. Her eyes sought out his as he held on to her, stabilizing her, as the exposed shower continued to run behind her. Her breasts were pressed into his chest, where he could feel her hardened nipples. They rose up and down, in rhythm with her breathing. Her skin was a soft pink white and covered in droplets of water. Her wet arms were wrapped around his neck, wetting him there. His right hand was dangerously close to the swell of her arse, holding her by the small of her back. His other hand was on her neck but tangled in her hair.

They stood there, frozen for a few seconds, in silence.

His face was so close to hers that he could feel her rapid breathing on his lips.

Then Severus tore his hand away from her back and freed his hand from her hair. He let his arms fall to his side, but she was still pressed into him, pressed into him from the breasts to her thighs. She still had both of her arms around his neck.

Looking fearfully into his eyes, she blushed a pretty shade of pink as she bit her lip.

'Close your eyes.'

Severus obeyed. Darkness surrounded him, making him even more aware of her body touching his. She was fuller than he imagined, with an almost flat stomach and rounder hips. Not that Severus considered her really to be "full". But he did prefer women that were soft and round all over.

Why on Earth did he think that?

She dropped her arms from his neck and stepped back.

'You flushing the toilet made the water ice cold and I wasn't expecting it, so I slipped…' Her voice was still very close to him.

Severus didn't say anything.

'I'm going to direct you out of the bathroom now.' A pitter patter of feet, then Severus felt her two hands on either one of his shoulders as she turned him to the right. 'Now walk straight,' she whispered, again too close to him, her breath tickling his ear. Once he'd walked a few steps, her hands left his shoulders and he felt her step back and close the door.

What a morning.

Severus opened his eyes and breathed out.

One thing was certain.

He simply couldn't call her _Granger_ any longer.

…

..

.

 **Author's note:** I'm back! After a bit too long! I will thank the reviewers in the next chapter, I just wanted to get this one to you guys tonight! I hope you liked the shower scene (my shower used to do that and one day I got inspired)! Reviews make my day *hint, hint*

Also, time differences will make this whole trip concept impossible, so let's just ignore them (sorry for that plot hole hahaha).

Raven


	6. Chapter 6

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter VI

Day 1

When Severus heard the soft sound of her bare feet on the cool bedroom tiles, he tore his gaze from the view from his window. He'd lost track of time staring out at the inhabitants milling around as they went about their morning. It was still early, a quarter past 8 o'clock, but everything was so vibrant, so colorful and alive that Severus felt a sort of nervous excitement, quite like the feeling he'd gotten on the first day he'd left for Hogwarts, all those years ago.

It was bizarre and unnerving, for he didn't think this trip would affect him in such a way.

As he turned, his eyes quickly found hers and she stopped in her tracks. Blushing, she offered a tentative smile before quickly squatting down and placing her pajamas in her suitcase. She rose, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'You're sure you won't be too hot?' she asked, eyeing his outfit skeptically. While she'd been in the shower, Severus had changed into dark brown pants, a beige t-shirt and his usual dragon-hide boots.

'I am quite able to cast a cooling charm if the need arises,' he replied smoothly. 'And you, do you think you are covered enough?' Severus' eyes raked across her figure, from top to bottom. She was wearing a light white blouse that billowed softly in the dry breeze. Further down, she wore beige cargo shorts that stopped mid-thigh, white socks and red high top Converse. As his eyes flitted back up to hers, he saw her close her mouth and inhale.

'We are visiting in peak tourist season and my shorts are long enough.' She turned and grabbed her purse that was laying at the foot of her bed. 'Besides, you've already seen me wearing less.'

 _Correct as always, Miss Granger._

Right away, her words just barely registered, his mind started conjuring images of her naked body falling onto him.

Images he banished from his mind. Her back was to him so he couldn't see her expression. Nevertheless, he knew she must be disgusted at the thought of her greasy git of a professor having seen her in such an intimate way.

 _Ex-professor_ , his mind smirked in her voice. Ex-professor...

'Ready or not, we're leaving.' And without turning back around, she opened the door and walked straight out of their room.

For a moment, Severus was tempted just to stay put, simply to show her that he wasn't obliged to follow her, but he quickly remembered that he was, in fact, obliged to follow her.

Pushing the thoughts of her and everything else, he left the room.

...

..

.

'Where to?' Severus asked, once outside. His eyes were everywhere, drinking in the sights around him.

'First, some breakfast, then we'll go to the market to walk around.'

'That's it? No elaborate itinerary, with explanations of why the activities are important and backup plans, in case of misfortunes?' Severus drawled, still looking around as he followed behind her up a steep street.

She turned around, her wet braid swinging in the process and her eyes turning upwards, grinning.

'Oh touché, but you see, I've changed Professor.' She was walking backwards up the hill now, as her eyes stayed glued to his. 'The old Hermione would have had all that, and more! But now-' she turned back around, oblivious to the stares she was attracting. 'Now, I don't give a damn.'

'Liar,' Severus called her out, his long strides making up to the advance she'd taken on him. 'You've changed, perhaps, but you still care.' She sped up slightly, a clear indication that Severus was right. 'You're still unsure, still looking for validation in any shape or form.' They'd reached the top of the hill. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him as he reached her.

'Perhaps,' she mused, looking him dead in the eyes. 'But I've improved greatly. There's still only one person of whom I've haven't managed to rid myself of that need.' She blinked. 'Let's eat, the vendor over there looks good.' She pointed to a street vendor that was selling some sort of bread.

Minutes later, they were both munching on their Harchas, pan-fried semolina flatbreads. Severus had chosen a jam stuffed one and Hermione a savory one. They hadn't spoken for some time and Severus was wondering what had spurned the need inside of him to correct her. It had simply taken possession of him and before he knew what he had been saying, he was informing her of the observations he'd subconsciously made.

At least he hadn't lost his touch for his spot-on investigations he would quickly make of people, yet he had somehow forgotten how to hold his tong. It must only be because he was used to seeing her as a student, of which he was free to expose the every flaw at any given moment.

 _Bastard!_ his mind screamed at the same time as it smoothly replied: _Ex-professor._

'Speaking of changing though, I'd say that you've changed quite a bit.' They were walking towards the main market of the city now.

'Oh Granger, I thought we were supposed to be on vacation. Leave me out of your lousy attempt at analyzing others behaviors, please,' Severus replied biting into his Harcha. It was really quite delicious.

'It's _Hermione_ to you, and no, hear me out now.' Severus sighed and looked around.

'Go ahead, _Hermione_ , illuminate me,' he mocked. Since he was looking around, he didn't notice if she reacted when he'd said her name.

'Well, for starters, there's the obvious fact that you agreed to come with me on this trip.'

'Does not count,' Severus countered swiftly. 'I owed you one.' But he didn't mention that he hadn't asked for her to save him, hadn't asked to be brought back to life when he didn't even-

'Fine, you're right.' There was a pause in which Severus looked at her and raised his brow. 'Oh don't look at me like that! I can admit I'm wrong sometimes!'

'I'm not quite convinced of that, but continue on. I'd rather get this over with.' His words seemed cold, but Severus' tone was light, lighter than it should've been. It was the thrill of the trip, nothing more, he reasoned.

Nothing more.

'Secondly-'

'No, your first argument didn't count. Start over.'

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her rolled her eyes but she continued.

' _Firstly_ ,' she said and Severus nodded. 'You're being nice to me.'

'Really Granger, you impress me with the number of invalid points you make.' She opened her mouth to retort but he raised his hand to silence her. 'I am being _cordial_ simply because I am stuck with you for six very long days. I would like to enjoy myself also, amid your incessant chatter.'

'I understand that, but you must admit that you are acting _a bit_ nicer towards me than you've ever had.'

'Again, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. I would've been nicer to you at Hogwarts if you hadn't had the knack of wanting to prove yourself every two seconds. But, like you've said before, you've changed. So I find you less annoying now than before, even if this present conversation might make me rethink that statement.'

'Well then, since the Great Severus Snape has an answer to everything I've said and probably everything I'll ever say, I must admit defeat and concede that no, you have not changed,' she pursed her lips in a very McGonagall fashion but even that wasn't enough to lift Severus' spirits that had suddenly crashed when she'd said those four little words.

 _You have not changed_.

 _And that is precisely the problem_ , his mind taunted.

There was silence again, silence during which Severus battled with the voice that had surfaced back up.

Then, the Granger girl, _Hermione_ , said something so ridiculous, that the voice was erased from Severus' mind.

'One change I can be certain of, and that you cannot deny, is that before this trip, _the Great Severus Snape_ would've never gotten the chance to see me naked.'

Severus scoffed so suddenly he almost choked and turned to look at her in complete and utter bewilderment.

'Oh please, do you really believe that seeing your body was a _pleasurable_ experience?' he asked disdainfully, staring at her and pursing his thin brows. 'I was perfectly fine before, I don't need to start seeing my students naked.'

Really, who did she think she was?

'Don't act so high and mighty Professor,' She was incredibly scarlet in the face and Severus knew she had regretted speaking by the look in her eyes. 'You're not the only one who's had the displeasure of seeing the other naked.' Seeing his raised eyebrow, she lifted her head and pouted her lips. 'I took care of you in the Hospital Wing, remember? There's only so long one can last by being solely washed by a Scourgifi spell.'

Severus didn't let any emotion other than contempt show. 'Cheeky Gryffindor' he snarled, though not quite as menacingly as he intended to.

'Haughty Slytherin,' she replied just as fast.

They stayed there for a second, locked in a staring battle before Severus exhaled loudly and started walking again.

'Keep up, I'd like to reach the market before sundown,' he told her briskly, striding away, already a few paces in front of her.

'I love how you seem to want to lead the way, yet you must have absolutely no idea of the direction of the market,' she replied smoothly and as Severus turned to look at her pointedly he witnessed her biting her lip and smiling up at him, eyes twinkling with fire.

'Wrong, _again,_ Hermione.' He looked straight ahead once more. Without breaking his stride or pointing, he started to speak. 'See that elderly woman?' He motioned in her direction with his head, ever so slightly. 'She is dragging quite a heavy bag of rice down that street on our right and no one has offered to help her, which means that we should follow her because we are close.'

Suddenly, Severus made up his mind and sped up towards her. She looked up at him as he advanced.

'Good day,' he started in a calm voice, once he was closer. 'I would like to help you with your bag.' Severus pointed to the sack she was pushing and mimed picking it up. The elderly lady looked up at him, expressionless. Hermione then appeared next to him. She looked from the lady to Severus and then back again to the woman.

'Pardon, mon ami veux vous aider avec votre sac?' she asked uncertainly with a heavy English accent. The lady then nodded and stepped back, a genuine smile on her face. Severus squatted down to pick up the bag.

'When did you learn French?' he asked once they had started walking, the elderly lady moving faster than her presumed age would have let on.

'When I was in Paris, just before the start of my third year. I tried to learn as much as I could while I was there, and then I've been reading French literature and poems ever since.'

'Who's work are you the most familiar with?' Severus asked.

The witch bit her lip and cocked her head. 'I'd had to say Jean-Jacques Rousseau, in particular, his novel L'É-'

'L'Émile,' Severus finished for her. She looked up at him, in surprise, a genuine smile on her lips. 'You've read it?' she asked.

'Of course,' Severus replied smoothly. 'I am a teacher, after all.' They were at the market now. The elderly woman directed them to her stall, where a young boy, of perhaps fifteen, stood. They conversed quickly as Severus set down the bag and looked around. Then, the boy came forward.

'Je m'appelle Mehdi et ma grandmère aimerait vous remercier pour votre aide.'

'He says that his name is Medhi and that his grandmother thanks you for your help,' Hermione whispered to Severus, smiling at the boy.

'Aussi, j'aimerai me proposer guide pour la journée, si vous le voulez bien,' Mehdi added after, looking in Hermione's direction. She turned to Severus. 'He wants to be our guide for the day, what do you think?' He could tell that she wanted the boy to be their guide and Severus was getting a good vibe from said Moroccan.

'It's your trip, Hermione, you decide,' he answered in a detached voice. He could tell his tone had hurt her slightly because she sounded less enthusiastic when she told Mehdi that she accepted his proposition.

 _Bastard._

Severus looked away.

...

..

.

The morning passed rather quickly and without further incident. Hermione and Mehdi talked the whole time, conversing in French. They laughed a few times when Hermione was unable to pronounce certain French words. The boy told her about the history of the city and how it was like growing up in Morocco. He was trying his hardest to be top of his class in school so he could get a high paying job in the government and help his family financially.

At first, Hermione had been translating some of their dialogue, but when she'd noticed that Severus had picked up on most of it, she stopped. After that, the two talked and talked so much that Severus couldn't bring himself to ask when he'd miss some words. His pride was also in the way but he pushed that aside.

They ate lunch late in the afternoon, a mix of Moroccan delicacies that Mehdi had chosen for them at a restaurant while he went to buy himself a lunch somewhere less expensive. Hermione had offered to pay for some of his meal but he had refused quite politely. He had left them, promising to be back in an hour for the end of their tour.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Hermione asked, sipping at her water and looking around.

'Quite,' Severus answered back. They had seen so much in one morning that Severus was still trying to take it all in.

A comfortable silence settled in, one that Severus was certain she'd break. in three, two, one-

Three, two, one-

'We never finished our conversation earlier, about _L'Émile_ de Rousseau- what, why are you smiling at me?' her bright eyes looked up at him and Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

'I was simply betting that you couldn't leave the silence be, and I was right,' Severus took his glass of water and sipped. 'What is it with you and silence? How come you must always fill it with incessant chatter?'

'How come you change moods ten times a day? In the morning you challenge me, then you ignore me and now you're smiling! Do you realize that I've almost never seen you smile unless it was when assigning a detention to Harry?'

Severus cocked his head to one side, the smile ghosting away from his lips. 'You didn't answer my question.' She exhaled before starting. 'Silence just makes me uncomfortable sometimes. Unless when I'm reading. Then, silence is golden.'

'Now for you.' She leaned forward. 'Answer my question.' Severus raised an eyebrow. 'I challenged you this morning because you needed correcting. I ignored you earlier because I wanted to look around. And I smiled now because I made an assumption about your behavior and I was right. Anything else?' he finished, smoothly.

Silence.

She leaned backwards, shaking her head.

'No. Nothing else.'

But she was smiling.

...

..

.

After a delicious lunch, spent mostly in silence, save for a few comments on the food, Severus and Hermione met up with Mehdi again. They walked a bit more around the city before he suggested they go up to the cascade of Akchour. 'If we walk fast, he said we should be fine. It's about a two hour walk.'

They thanked the boy and paid him, even though he insisted that he didn't want money, only a chance to show some nice tourists his beautiful city.

They took a taxi to the starting point of the hike. After a steady twenty minutes of uphill, Hermione demanded a break. 'He said a walk? This isn't a walk, it's a hike!' Severus sighed at her and conjured a glass of water. 'Here.' She took it and drank. 'Come on,' Severus motioned upwards to the hill. 'I hadn't realized how out of shape you were.' Hermione scoffed and mocked being insulted. 'Did you forget I was a known bookworm? How do you expect me to be such the good student I was _and_ manage to stay in peak physical shape?'

'Huffing and puffing like you are, one could almost forget that I was the one confined to bed instead of you.'

'Hilarious,' she exhaled, but Severus noticed her slight smile.

The walk, hike, took less than two hours, a fact that made Hermione sigh with joy. They reached the falls at almost four thirty.

It was magnificent. The waters were a clear turquoise color that seemed so inviting. The first thing Hermione did was to take off her shoes and socks and tread into the waters.

She turned to look at Severus. 'We should have brought our bathing suits!' Indeed they should have, for they were alone at the cascade. But Severus was not going to go swimming with the girl.

 _I've already seen enough of your naked body, thank you very much_ , Severus was tempted to respond but he refrained from doing so. He chose instead to lift his eyebrow at her and turn away to enjoy the scenery. The vegetation was so luscious and green it seemed impossible. It was also a tad humid, so Severus did cast a cooling charm on himself.

They stayed there for quite some time until Severus remembered that they still had a long walk back and hadn't had dinner yet.

'Tell you what,' Hermione said as she was drying off her feet and putting back on her shoes. 'Why don't we apparate back into Chefchaouen?'

'You are quite lazy, Hermione,' Severus answered back, but he held out his arm for her to take. Seconds after he'd felt her hand on his forearm, they disapparated. They apparated in an alley they had passed by earlier that day. Severus dropped his arm quickly and Hermione let her hand fall away, as well.

'Where to?' he asked as he started walking out of the alley.

'Let's just find a restaurant along the way.' They walked for a bit before settling down. They had chosen a restaurant with a terasse outside, where they were currently sitting.

'Are you in the mood for wine?' Severus asked her suddenly. She looked up from her menu. 'If you want to share a bottle, I'd join you,' she said.

'Well, I wasn't quite proposing a full bottle, but if you insist-'

'No, no!' Hermione looked embarrassed. 'Just a glass for me is fine too!' Severus chuckled softly. 'You are so easy to ruffle.' He then turned to the waiter. 'Une bouteille de rouge s'il vous plait.' The waiter nodded and left. 'There's nothing scandalous about ordering a bottle of wine, Hermione.'

'I guess not,' she answered. 'But I haven't drunk for a while.'

'That makes two of us,' Severus replied back. 'I haven't drunk since the war started.'

'Too dangerous to be summoned drunk.' Severus looked at her. 'Quite.'

Their meal arrived and so did their wine and Severus had to admit he enjoyed most of it. It was quite entertaining to sit back and listen to the girl talking. Mostly she talked about the sights of the day and the information their young tour guide provided. The check arrived after a while and Severus was feeling a tad light headed. He hadn't looked at the bottle but he glanced at it as he witnessed Hermione pour herself the last glass.

'Oops,' she said with a little giggle. 'Looks like I finished the bottle after all.' Severus paid and then leaned forward. 'Pass me the glass Granger.' Hearing her last name made her obey. Severus took it and placed it on the table. 'Enough wine for tonight.' He stood up and she followed suit. As they left, she leaned in towards him and whispered: 'Severus, I think that I might be slightly tipsy...' And when he looked down at her, she smiled and bit her lip.

'Let's go, Hermione. It has been a long day.'

They walked back to their hotel in silence.

Silence, that for once, she did not break.

...

..

.

It was only late that night, once he was lying in bed, that Severus realized two things.

The first one was that they had never managed to talk about _L'Émile_ de Rousseau.

The second was the number of times he'd said her name.

Five.

...

..

.

 **Author's note** : Hey! Sorry for the long wait! With finishing highschool and work, I haven't had that much time... I hoped you guys liked the chapter and their dialogue. Lemme know what you think! Reviewssss ;)

Also, I tried to add some details about Morocco even though I've never been there, but I also wanted to put more emphasis on the storyline.

My first language is actually French, so I put some French in there too hahaha. Also, L'Émile is a book about Rousseau's vision of education, something I studied briefly this year.

Can't wait to hear what you all think!

Raven

French and l'émile


	7. Chapter 7

Oh the places we'll go

Chapter VII

Day 2

'Up!' Hermione's voice rose Severus from a light slumber. She had entered his part of the room they shared and had unceremoniously thrown the curtains to the side of the window. The morning sun nearly blinded him as he opened his eyes.

'Out!' He barked back, but she was already gone and Severus could swear he heard her chuckle. The nerve!

He was fully awake within seconds. A good consequence of his years as a spy for Albus was that he was able to go for a long time without sleep and could be functioning almost immediately after getting up.

He rose, clad only in his boxers. Rotated his head side to side to stretch his neck and exhaled.

Another day.

But as he took his clothes and turned towards the window, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was enjoying this trip so far.

 _So far._

Once they were both dressed and had all their belongings packed up in their suitcases, they went downstairs and gave back the key. They set out of the hotel and into the same alleyway they had come by. Hermione then took out her pearl necklace and looked up at Severus expectantly.

'Hold it tightly, we are going pretty far this time,' she whispered. Severus moved in closer and took her pendant gently. 'After some thought, I guess it wasn't the smartest choice of Portkey,' she added in an undertone. 'Indeed,' came Severus low reply.

It only took a few seconds, but he could already tell that their proximity was destabilizing her. Such a Gryffidor! She really couldn't hide her emotions... Trembling lip that she bit with two white teeth, making an indentation that turned even redder than the rest of her luscious lips. A rosy glow coming up to her cheeks, a shaky breath...

What if..?

A thought came to Severus and he felt a twist in his gut.

It couldn't be.

Keeping an emotionless face, Severus came in closer, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Her eyes fluttered open in alarm as she felt him almost, almost pressing into her. That's when Severus noticed her pupils dilate and-

They were swirling away and Severus had to close his eyes. But solid ground came sooner than he expected and suddenly they were both very far from each other.

She stared at him before muttering: 'Breakfast.' and walking away.

Severus waited for a second, then followed.

...

..

.

She brought him to Zambia, to see the Victoria Falls and the vegetation around it. They had dropped their suitcases at a sweet little river side lodge, where they had eaten a hearty breakfast for the day ahead. It seemed, for they didn't address it, that they had both forgotten about the morning's incident. Severus didn't think twice about it really. He had only been toying with her, seeing how she'd react. She had reacted in precisely the manner he'd expected: ill at ease at such a physical closeness with an ex-professor. Nothing abnormal in her reaction, nothing at all.

Not even the dilating pupils.

They had started to walk to the entrance of the forest, to a path the owner of the lodge had said would lead them to the falls. Hermione was carrying a backpack filled with their lunch and some other supplies she judged to be pertinent. Severus noticed that her hair was bushier than usual, the area's humidity already having affected it.

They walked in a comfortable silence for some time, just taking in the sights of the wilderness around them. But Severus wanted for her to speak for some strange reason.

'Funny you chose another hike since you aren't exactly in top shape, Hermione,' he said keeping his eyes on the forest around him.

'I would usually go on touristic trips with my parents, seeing famous landmarks and listening to information tours, where the average age of the listeners was over forty, so I wanted some change. Not that I didn't enjoy the travels I took with them! Don't misunderstand me now,' she clarified.

'Don't worry, I understand,' Severus replied. 'Where have you traveled to?

She turned to look at him questioningly and then turned back to the forest.

'Don't give me that look, Hermione,' Severus added. 'I am quite able to entertain some form of small talk when the need arises.'

But the need hadn't arisen. He'd taken upon himself to fill the silence.

She turned back and gave him an almost eye-rolling smile.

'We went to France a few summers ago, like I mentioned briefly yesterday. It was super beautiful, I really enjoyed it.'

'Their language is also quite beautiful,' Severus added.

'Did you travel often with your parents when you were younger?' she asked, offhandedly. She wasn't looking at him, so she didn't notice how Severus tensed and furrowed his brow.

'No,' he replied stiffly.

End of conversation.

Hermione must've gotten the hint, for she looked at him hard for a second, a stare he ignored, then started to speak once again.

'But don't worry, you'll get the usual touristy activities later this week.'

They continued their walk in silence.

Severus didn't feel like talking about his parents and his past. He wasn't ready for the questions and the guilt that would follow.

He wasn't ready for her to completely hate him.

...

..

.

It took them quite a while but they finally made their way to the Falls. It was useless for Severus to even try to put into words the magnificence of the tumbling water before him. The mist coming up from the crashing waves was making him wetter by the second, but still, he stood there, mesmerized by the sight. He felt in awe and humbled in front of the power of the cascades. It was quite possibly the most beautiful vision he'd ever been granted in his whole life.

The ever-prepared Hermione had packed them sandwiches for lunch and so they settled down on a blanket that she laid out. They didn't speak, nor did they look at each other. The sound of the waves would have overpowered their conversation and Severus also had the distinct feeling that whatever they would talk about couldn't do justice to the surrounding beauty.

Sometimes, silence was best.

...

..

.

Later they sat down in a little cafe, Severus sipped on a black coffee and Hermione on some local cold beverage. They were both tired from the walk and the heat that was making them feel lazy.

'What do you want to do now?' she asked rather seriously to him as they were sipping on their drinks. 'It's three-thirty, so we could go for another short walk if you'd like to.' She was looking so expectantly at him, waiting for his answer, for his guidance.

'It's _your_ trip, Hermione. I am only here to accompany you. You choose. I'll follow,' Severus scoffed. 'Why do you insist on my approval? We've already addressed this issue and it's time you fix it.' He looked away from her eyes that were locked onto his.

Blasted Granger.

'What you don't understand Severus is that I'm not seeking your approval. I'm asking your opinion because I care. Even though it is _my_ trip, I still want you to enjoy yourself.' She looked at him dead in the eyes. 'Accept the fact that someone actually gives a shit about your wellbeing and that they trust you and your judgment.' She looked quickly away, as if that revelation had been too much for her to admit.

And Severus knew it had taken her some guts to say the words she'd just uttered.

Blaster Gryffindor.

'You trust me?' he sneered back to her. 'Spare me the soap opera drama Granger, I know you fell for it like everyone else when I murdered Albus.'

The ambiance became incredibly tense in a matter of seconds, making Severus regret his words almost instantly. She didn't deserve that.

She looked like she could slap him.

Bastard.

'That's not fair. That's not fair.' And it wasn't. He had just asked her to do the impossible. 'How can you expect me to not have believed it? You were acting on orders and you executed them perfectly. If Voldemort fell for it, I had to also. So yes, I fell for it.' She got up from her chair roughly, ignoring the few people that stared at them, having only eyes for him, for Severus. Eyes of brown, eyes of fire.

Eyes of brown, eyes of fire.

'I believed your act. And you broke my heart.'

She turned and left.

Out from the terrasse in a few quick seconds, down the steps and off towards a trail leading into the forest.

The other tourists in the cafe started to talk again, as they threw suspicious and accusing looks towards Severus.

He scowled.

As he contemplated staying there, he noticed how scowling felt slightly strange for him, as if he'd only been smiling, or at least half-smiling, for the past day and a half.

So Severus went after her, after downing his drink and slapping some change on their table.

She hadn't gotten far.

'Granger, wait.' He longed to ask her where she was heading, to ridicule her for her rash behavior because that's just what Severus Snape would do.

He was shocked at how fast it had all escalated.

But how could he be shocked, really? He was the one that had attacked her out of the blue and she had reacted accordingly.

The voice was screaming in his head, taunting him, reminding him of the Falls and how far and long and permanent would be the drop and how he should just-

'Please don't call me that.'

She'd stopped in her tracks.

Severus had reached her.

They were at the start of the forest, finally with some privacy.

Severus was so close to her once again.

'I know it's not your fault, but it just makes me so mad that you continue to judge me when I'm only trying to be nice.'

He didn't say anything.

'And I do trust you.'

She finally turned.

The fire in her eyes had calmed itself and she only looked tired now. 'I always trusted you.'

Severus stared at her. 'You hated me,' he replied stonily.

She smiled and raised her eyes. 'And you, me,' she concluded.

'I'm not asking for much.' Severus cocked his head. What would she ask for?

'Are you now?' Teasing and light. Their fights were merely burst of passion that dimmed quickly. She was really quite emotional, that Granger girl.

It was once again outstanding how fast her temper could flare up.

'Let's just enjoy ourselves. Whether you feel the same, I do truly enjoy your company, Severus, even though we don't talk much. It's strange,' she looked down, her eyelids and thick lashes hiding her eyes. 'You somehow manage to make me feel safe and nervous at the same time.' She blinked rapidly as she realized that she'd uttered the revelation out loud.

Her poor lip.

'Say something.'

She wasn't begging, she was demanding.

Severus outstretched a hand.

'Allies?' He asked, daring her to say no, to turn away, to abandon him here, the lousy excuse for a man that he was, the horrible-

'Friends.'

She took his hand with both of her small ones and gave it a squeeze.

'Come on, let's go for a walk.'

...

..

.

'What are you going to do in September?'

'I am not certain yet.'

'Is that so?' Severus tilted his head to the left and sat back as he crossed his legs. They'd just finished ordering their meal at a small restaurant in town. They were seated outside as the sky was turning red. Their _little_ walk had turned into quite the hike, much to Hermione's exhaustion. Severus had insisted that they continue and had been rewarded for it. They had the chance to get a second look at the beautiful Falls from a different vantage point. When they come back, Hermione had skillfully transfigured her shorts and t-shirt into a soft cream colored dress.

'Yes,' Hermione answered. 'On one hand, I have the possibility to continue my studies at Hogwarts and on the other hand, I could just accept the Ministry internship that was offered to me.'

'Both options sound very interesting,' Severus nodded to the waiter that gave them the bottle of wine. Severus took it and held out his hand. 'Your glass.' He poured her a full glass of the red liquid, intensely aware that her eyes were not on his pouring but on his face. He finished and raised his eyes to hers.

She blushed.

'Personally, I'd forget the year at Hogwarts.' He handed the glass back to her and felt the fingertips of her left hand caress his own. 'It won't be the same Hogwarts you left behind. And the faster you enter the Ministry, the sooner you'll jump ranks.'

She smiled. 'I love how you know I want to be high up in the Ministry.'

She took a sip from her glass.

'I'd be an idiot not to know, Hermione. There's absolutely no way you'd settle for less than an important position that would impact lives. It was evident from the second you stepped into my classroom.'

'What did you think of me as a student?' She asked out of the blue.

Severus uncross his legs and sat straight in his chair.

'I thought we covered this subject earlier.' He raised an eyebrow and Hermione laughed.

A quite endearing sound that made Severus want to hear again.

And again.

A sip of wine to chase that errant and strange thought.

'No, besides the hate part.'

'I thought you were brilliant. I was grateful to be able to teach you and jealous of Minerva who got to be your Head of house.'

'And yes, had I been in Slytherin I would have been smarter and etcetera-'

'No,' he interrupted her, holding up a hand lazily to stop her. 'Minerva did well with you.'

'Thank you.' She cocked her head and bit her lip.

'Why the thanks? I complimented Minerva, not you!'

She looked taken aback. 'But you said I was brilliant- oh you tease!'

He was kidding and it was worth it just to see that smile and hear her laugh.

It was like someone had managed to craft happiness into a sound.

'Hey! You smiled!' She was so excited that she leaned forward and motioned towards his face with her wine glass.

'Did I now?' Severus asked her, all of a sudden very serious. He was staring at her with an intensity he'd never felt before.

Her mouth parted slightly in surprise as she was caught off-guard in her excitement.

Delicate, soft mouth.

Pink supple lips.

Her eyes bore into his. He couldn't quite read their expression.

'Yes,' she let out as if she wasn't even aware that she was speaking. 'I saw you smile.'

Her wine glass was forgotten in her hand.

Pink supple lips.

'Appetizers!' The waiter exclaimed as he laid down the plates on their table. 'Let me know if you need anything else, okay?

They barely spoke for the rest of the meal, except for some benign comments about the food, which was delicious.

Severus fell asleep that night with the image of her dress swishing in the soft evening breeze.

...

..

.

Author's note: Reviewsssss even though I'm the world's shitiest updater...

 **purplehedgehog13** : Thank you! Ya I tried to make the side characters sorta interesting!

 **klo** : Indeed! Even a 6 days with Snape ;)

 **jadely31** : Thanks and you're welcome!

 **Guest** : Thank you!

 **elizabethrose1974** : :))))

 **Amphilis** : Hahaha very true! Thanks!

 **Sassyluv** : Yay! Thanksss


End file.
